


do you ever think when you're all alone all that we could be

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you awake?”</p><p>	“No.”</p><p>	“Cute.”</p><p>	“It was a stupid question.”</p><p>Title taken from Crush by David Archuleta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you ever think when you're all alone all that we could be

“Are you awake?”

“No.”

“Cute.”

“It was a stupid question.”

Maybe it was. Tim feels pretty stupid right now. Buster is face down on his side of the bed. The blankets are bunched up around him like a cocoon. The hotel room is freezing. Tim only has the blankets to his waist after sitting up. He shivers, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. The knowledge that Buster is naked under the blankets warms Tim in all the wrong places because he's not sure what just happened. Well, he is, sort of. He does know that he just had the most amazing sex of his life, hard and dirty and rough, just the way that he likes it. Thing is, he'd had it with a guy he's been head over heels for since they met and he's not sure if he's allowed to think it means anything or not.

Buster had sprawled out next to Tim afterward, sighing in a manner that sounded happy and content, but the guy _had_ just gotten laid. It hadn't necessarily meant anything other than that he was fucked out and happy about it. Tim had lain beside him, watching his hair and the way the short strands ruffled in the AC, worrying his own lip and trying to figure out what to say. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind as he sat up and now he looks like an idiot. Ruining a hookup with words and talking and other things that recently divorced straight guys on the rebound like to avoid. Or recently divorced bisexual guys on the rebound. Either way.

He'd told himself that he was okay with whatever this was when Buster had started kissing him during the party in the suite Weezy had gotten at the hotel. It had been too long since Tim had gotten laid and Buster is gorgeous and Tim has wanted this so badly. One time wasn't going to kill him. Except apparently it _is_ going to kill him because Tim is very very bad at 'one time' when it's with Buster fucking Posey.

His internal panic and self loathing is interrupted when one of Buster's broad hands thumps against his chest and firmly but gently presses Tim back into the mattress. Buster pulls his face out of the pillows and watches Tim with a sleepy and slightly annoyed look on his face.

“If you're freaking out about sleeping with me, I _will_ deck you.”

“You just got divorced.”

Buster grumbles and shifts up onto his side, hooking an arm around Tim's waist and settling back down. Tim is tense and uncertain for all of a moment before he's melting back into Buster, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of Buster's chest pressed against his back.

“You're not my rebounding bisexual experiment, Tim. Hell, you're not even my rebound. That was Belt.”

“Fucking _what_?”

“I don't kiss and tell. Much. That's all you're getting. Point is, you're not a rebound and I'm more than certain I'm bisexual. So calm down, enjoy the afterglow and sleep. I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow. Don't want you feeling cheap. Night Timmy.”

“Night...”


End file.
